The Tamer of the Shadows
by Jacklyn Frost 16
Summary: This is the story of my oc Hazel Adams. Hazel moves to Tokyo from America with her dad for work. Hazel plans to go to an 'averaged' high school as a junior. She makes many new friends who are easily defeated in the card game Digimon. Her new friend Kazu introduces her to all of his friends There will be a little romance in this story - - but with who will Hazel fall in love with?
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone! I you like Digimon and stuff I hope you'll like the story of my Digimon oc Hazel Adams. Allons-y! **_

My name is Hazel Adams. Yeah, I know a pretty weird name for someone who lives in Tokyo. Truth be told, I'm not really from here. Me and my dad's moved here from the States because Dad for a promotion that required us to live here. The move never bothered me, I was actually pretty stoked. I didn't have a lot of friends back in the States. I was an outcast because I had an undying love for a card game called 'Digimon.' All the other girls made fun of me and the boys play with me because I'm a girl.

Luckily I have the best dad ever, me and dad played together all the time. But that changed when we moved to Tokyo. Dad has been so busy since we moved here. On the bright side, I get new cards all the time. That who Dad works for now. Now that we live in Tokyo I'm able to enter the Digimon Torments and these aren't fun and games like in America. In Tokyo it's a fight to the death. A challenge for some, but I pasted them easily, I was in the final at last! I checked to see who I was up against and was shocked. The tag read 'Rika Nonaka'.

_No way I'm going up against the Digimon Queen. I'm a goner!_

Sadly I lost, but second place wasn't too bad. I did beat Ryo Akiyama (the cutest Digimon fanboy I'd ever seen.)

when I got home I threw my deck on my desk and that's when I found a blue card in my deck. I slid the card through my card reader and it went bonkers. It lit up like a light bulb and then it...well, changed. It was black with a grey ring around it.

_No way! I-It can't be. It just can't! I'm not special enough to have this._

It was a real Digivice. In my hands was a _real _live Digivice! I smiled and looked around for my partner, but they weren't there.. I was pretty bumped so to make myself feel better I started to draw. I grabbed my pencil box and spiral note book I started to sketch out a wolf in my bed. She was awesome. She had a dark black coat with many dark red markings all over her. On her legs, chest, toes, inside her ear. She was quite elegant and seemingly graceful. Once she was finished I decided she might as well have a name. I thought for a moment.

_Hm...what about Wolfdramon! No, that's stupid. Plus I think that already exist._ I thought some more._ I know Houndinamon. Yeah! It's perfect, and her special attack could be Screeching Howl or Call of the Shadows! Yeah, Call of the Shadows: Houndinamon could send out the shadows of her opponent to use it against them!_

I continued to write down Houndinamon's attacks and such down in my journal and smiled as it was completed. Then Dad came inside and told me it was time for bed and the horrible fact I had to go to school. _The first day is always the worst.._ I told myself. Then I laid down and curled up and under my blankets and fell asleep.

*Present Day*

_Ding ding ding ding_

That was the sound I woke up to. It wasn't my alarm clock because Dad wasn't calling me. _He must be making breakfast..._ I thought sleepily. I crawled out of bed and changed into my usual dress. A light grey hoodie, a dark grey shirt, skinny jeans, white high top converses, and my new accessory, my Digivice. I put it on an old ocarina string and put it around my neck then walked into the kitchen. "Morning, Daddy." I said with I slightly yawn. My father turned to greet me. "Good morning, Hazel, you up early." I nodded. "So how's work going we haven't got to talk in a while." Dad smiled. "Everything is going great and the group I work with are very kind to me."

"That's good." I said as I began to eat. "So are you excited for your first day of school?" I nodded. "Hopefully I can find someone to play Digimon with."

"I'm sorry I don't play with you anymore, Hazel, but works has been too much lately. How about when we get home we play together, just like old times." I put on a fake smile, knowing more than likely it wasn't going to happen. "Okay, sounds like a plan. Well, I better get going, don't wanna be late for my first day of school."

"Okay. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Daddy." Then I walked out the door. My Digivice started going nuts with this weird dinging noise. "Couldn't have timed that any better." I said quietly. I checked my watch and saw that I still had plenty of time before school started. I decided I was going to follow the compass on my Digivice.

I didn't have to go that far, just to the top of the building I lived in. When I got to the top I looked around and was curious to where I was going and what I was looking for. I looked left to right then right to left. "Hello?" "Hm?" said an animal. I walked around a corner and that's when my life changed.

_**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter everyone. Bye bye.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Houndinamon

_**I'm glad you guys are following and have favorited this story. It means a lot to me because this is my first story with one of my own characters. I added something to the first chapter. When hazel finds the blue card is when her card reader chamged. The day she goes to the roof is her day of school, basically. Well, allons-y!**_

When I saw that black and red tail, my eyes widen and I smiled happily. _Wow it's really her.. She looks so much cooler in real life._ I slowly walked up to her and cautiously reached out to her to let her smell me, but I didn't need to she jumped on her hind legs and put her front ones my chest. (She as tall as me on her back legs and up to my waist when she's on all fours.) "Hello there, Houndinamon." I said scratching behind my new friend's ear. Houndinamon gave a happy bark and licked my cheek. "Okay down, girl. I've got to go to school. I'll be back in a few hours, kay?" Houndinamon sat down and dropped an ear. "School is a place where kids go to learn stuff for adulthood and junk. See ya around, Houndinamon." I said walking to the door of the roof to go to school.

Luckily I got there a long before anyone else. _Oh yeah. I woke up earlier than usual._ I thought. I leaned against the brick gate wall with my right foot on it as well. As usual, I always kept my cards in box attached to my belt along with my spare card reader and my goggles my mother gave me before she died. I always kept it with me not only to show some kids around here, but it was also a comfort especially my goggles. I put my Digivice there too that way I could hide it under my shirt. Then I felt something nudge at my leg. I looked down and saw Houndinamon. "Houndinamon, what are you doing here? Someone could see you." I said worriedly. I didn't want to lose her the day I got her. Then Houndinamon walked into some bushes and laid down. "That works. Just don't let anyone see you." Houndinamon nodded and closed her eyes. _She must be tired. She is a baby after all..or at least I she is._

After about an hour I heard some kids whisper among themselves.

"**Is that the transfer student from America?"**

"**She's pretty. Does she seem familiar to you?"**

"**Yeah, she's got the same scowl as Rika Nonaka."**

I sighed. In the first two seconds I'm already being talked about. Wonderful. Then two guys came up to me. They weren't good looking, but they seemed dorky. Dorky guys would make cool friends, they remind me of my two my brothers, Jack and Jackson. (Don't ask why because if have no idea why.) One had glasses that reminded me of the one Canada from 'Hetalia' wore. The other guy wore a visor and had his hair spiked. "What's up, good lookin'?" I glared at the spiky hair teen. "Who are you callin' 'good lookin' ', dude?" I asked sternly. "Well, it obvious that it's not Kenta here. So that leaves you. Got a name?"

"Yeah, Adams. Hazel Adams." I said. "Well, Ms. Adams, I'm Kazu and this is my buddy Kenta."

"I know you said that about him. You don't talk much do you Kenta?" Then the glasses kid looked up at me. "I do. I just didn't think you would talk to me." I stuck out my hand to Kenta, he took it and shook hands. "It was nice meeting the two of you." I said as I did the same to Kazu. "Yeah. You too." they said together. "Hey, Kazu. Check it out. She has cards." Then Kazu looked at my belt, seeing my card carrier. "I don't see why you guys care. I doubt you even play and even if you did I doubt you'd let me play with you." I said walking inside the gate. I heard the two run after me. "How do you know?" Kazu said defensively. "Yeah, we play and we would be more than happy to play a few rounds with you." Kenta added. "That if she's even good." I stopped and turned around, glaring at him again. "How _dare _you insult me like that, you bastard. I would kick your ass if we weren't at school. After school me, you, battle during break, got it slick?" I said getting in his face. "Your on, and how about we make things intresting."

"How so?"

"If I win you've got to go out with me."

"Gross, but I'll do it. And what happens _when_ I win?"

"_If_ you win, I'll take you to meet some of friends ours."

"It better be worth my time, dweeb." I said as we shook hands. "Oh it will be."

"Hey, Kenta, you think you could show me around the school I don't want to look stupid on my first day."

"Sure. By the way, are you the transfer student from America?" I nodded. "Yep. Me and my dad moved here because he got a promotion in his line of work."

"What's he do for a living?" Kenta asked as we walked down the halls. "He works for the company that makes the cards for 'Digimon.' He deals with the art work and helps create new cards."

Kenta's eyes widen. "You must get new cards all the time." I nodded. "Yep. Dad usually gives them to me to make up for his absence." "Man, that sucks." Then Kenta cleared his throat. "Anyway, who do yo have for homeroom?" he asked. I looked at my schedule. "Ms. Asaji." I responded. "Lucky you, that who I have. This is her first time teaching high school."

"Is she new?" Kenta shook his head. "No she was my middle school teacher a few years ago." I smiled slightly. "Is she cool?" I asked. "She okay. Oh look we're here." he said as we approached our class. "Hey, Kenta, is it okay if I sit next to you?" he nodded happily. "Sure, anything for a friend." I smiled a little bit bigger. "Thanks, man. So about Kazu, is he any good?" Kenta nodded. "Yeah, his only problem is that he takes away his Digimon's energy and uses it for power. Oh be sure to wipe the floor with him." he said. "Okay, but why?"

"Kazu asked you out when he's dating me. I know he's bisexual and all that, but it doesn't give him the right to ask someone out. Let alone doing it in front of me." he said. I put my hand on his shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, Kenta, I don't like Kazu that way. The two you remind me of my brothers and I bet you and Kazu make a cute couple." I said smiling. "You don't think it gross that two guys are dating?" I shook my head. "I have family like that back in the States. It never bothered me and I don't think it ever will." Kenta smiled back. "You know, Hazel, you should smile more often it looks good on you." "Thanks." Then at the last minuet a blue haired boy walked in and walked to the far right corner of the room. I didn't get a good look at him, but I wanted to talk to him after class.

Alright, class, before we get started I would like you all to meet our new student. Hazel, if you could stand up and say hello to everyone." As requested I stood before the class and saluted as I as if I was leaving a battle. "Sup." I said. "Why don't you tell us a few things about yourself and then we'll get started." said Ms. Asaji. I ran my finger through my short black hair. "Sure. I'm 15, live with my dad who works for the company for 'Digimon' card game, my mother died when I was 6, and I waste my time drawing and reading." I said. "Your dad works for that geeky 'Digimon' game? Lame." said some snotty girl. "Yeah, big deal. I get all kinds of cards even prototypes that use or don't use." One girl cried out: "That's awesome!" Then a boy followed. "Hey, are Hazel Adams? Weren't you in that tournament from this passed summer?" I nodded at the brunet. "The one and only. I was in that tournament, by the way. Second place wasn't my goal, but it's better than nothing, am I right?"

"Who did you lose to?" ask another boy. His voice was cool and calm. He wasn't as excited as the brunet in front of him. _It's that blue haired kid!_ "The Digimon Queen, Rika Nonaka. She's good, a lot better than I expected."

"I heard your considered Rika's equal." said a girl.

"Is it true that the two of you played for 3 hours?"

"Yep." Then the bell rang. "If you guys want to watch her in action she's got a battle up against Kazu at lunch." Kenta said before everyone left. Many of the kids said they'd be there and that made me pretty happy. "Hey Kenta, could you wait outside I want to apologize to ms. Asaji." Kenta nodded and stayed by the door. "Um..excuse me, ms. Asaji. I'd like to apologize to you for wasting your time. I never intended to do so, ma'am." Ms. Asaji smiled at me. "Well, Ms. Adams, you just be my most respectful student. Not everyone take the time out to apologize. Thank you, for doing so." I nodded. "I was raised to respect other, especially adults, ma'am. Have a good one." I said before leaving with Kenta. "You too." she called.

"Wow, she must really like you, Hazel." I smiled. "You think so? I was only doing the right thing."

As the day went on Kenta help me to all of my classes. Kenta dropped me off to my math class and we said our good byes. I walked inside and found an empty seat in the far left corner of the room. Whe I was seated, I watched as the blue haired boy walk inside. _Great this makes the three class I have with this guy._ I thought as walked to the seat beside me. My stomach did back flips when he sat down. Then he looked over at me. "So are your going to battle Kazu?" I nodded. "Y-yeah." the boy smiled at me and held out his hand. "The name's Henry." He said. I took his hand and we shook. "I'd introduce myself, but you already know who I am." He nodded and held out a card. "Here use this against Kazu and I'm sure you'll win. He won't see it coming, he never does when I use it." he said chuckling at the end. "Gee thanks, Henry. I could use the help I haven't played since that tournament." He nodded. "Is it okay if I come to watch?" I nodded. "If you don't mind." He nodded. "Great, I'll be there to support you." I nodded as thanks and then class started.

*An Hour Later*

I quickly left my class, dragging Kenta behind me. "Hazel, what's wrong?" he asked. I ran my fingers through my hair again and took a deep breath. "Okay, so I meet this guy in math and he's super cute."

"Really, who?"

"I'm not telling." Kenta frowned. "Why not?" he pouted. "Because you might tell him." Kenta nodded. "Okay, I trust you. We better hurry and get outside before Kazu starts saying you bailed on him." I nodded and we ran outside.

"Took you long enough. Now let's get started." I nodded in agreement and took a seat at the table he was at. The other students piled around us. I looked behind Kazu's head and saw Henry. He nodded and I smiled in return. "Good luck." he mouthed. I nodded, "Thanks." I mouthed back. "You ready, hot shot?" Kazu asked. "I've been ready since I challenged you." I responded calmly. We both reached for our cards and card readers. When I saw Kazu's I gasped quietly.

_He has a Digivice! Guess it won't hurt to pull out mine, but I'm not taking any chances._

We both pulled out the top two cards from our deck and placed them on the table. _It's on._ I told myself.

*15 Minuets Later*

In the end I beat Kazu and he offered me some cards. I shook my head. "This was only to prove you wrong, not for the cards." I said. "But I will admit it, I did have fun. Now time to keep your end of the deal." I said when the crowd was gone. Kazu nodded and lead me and Kenta to their group of friends. They were all huddled huddled together and it was hard to see them all. "Hey, guys!" Kazu said. They all greeted him and Kenta in return. "Who your friend?" ask a girl with a puppet. "Jeri, everyone, this is-" he was cut off by the brunet from homeroom. "Holy cow! It's Hazel Adams! Hi, my name's Takato." he said. We shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Takato." I said.

The girl with the puppet spoke next, "Hi there, I'm Jeri. Hey, Rika come over here and meet the new girl." Jeri called.

_Please don't be Rika Nonaka. Please don't be Rika Nonaka._ I repeated in my head. When I saw Rika I was slightly disappointed. "Hey- wait a second, I remember you. I beat you in that tournament over the summer."

"Hi, Rika. It's nice to see you again." I said. She nodded. "It's nice too see you, too, Hazel Grace. It's always nice to see your equal." I shrugged. "I never saw my self as your equal. I didn't know I was considered that until today. And you don't have to call me that, just Hazel will do." Kazu stepped in front of us. "Okay break it up there's still one more person you haven't meet yet."

"Actually we have meet." said a cool voice. _Henry?_ I was proven right when I saw him. "Hey, Henry." I said a bit shyly. "Hey, Hazel." he said back. "Hey, Henry, is that the girl you li-" Henry quickly covered the mouth the voice came from. "Terriermon, be quiet." I looked at what Henry had in his arms. "Terriermon? You have a real Digimon?" Takato nodded. "We all do. For example, Guilmon is my partner." he said as a red dinosaur walked over to him. "And I have Renamon." said Rika. Then Renamon appeared next to her. "I have MarineAngemon." said Kenta as his partner flew into his arms. "What about Jeri and Kazu?" I asked. "Leomon doesn't like coming to school." Jeri said. "And Guardromon is too big and too heavy to hide here." Kazu said.

"How is this possible?" I asked. They all pulled out their Digivices and my jaw dropped. "You guys have them too?!" I asked. "Wait a second. When did you get a Digivice?" asked Rika. "This morning."

"If you have a D-power, then you must have a partner." said Takato. I nodded. "Where are they?" Henry asked. "Last time I saw her, she was sleeping in the bushes by the gate."

Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu gathered around me. "Can we see them?" I stumbled and fell back. I closed my eyes, but never did hit the ground. I opened one eye and looked up to see Henry had caught me. _Wass he blushing?_ I wondered. "You okay?" he asked. I quickly got back on my two feet. "Yeah, I'm okay and yeah I can call her over." I said. I put my fingers in my mouth and called Houndinamon, who instantly ran over on the top of the wall. I smiled. "Hey, Dina." I said happily. Houndinamon barked happily as she sat down on the wall. "What kind of Digimon is that?" asked Takato. "Everyone, this is Houndinamon."

"I've never seen her before." said Rika. "I created her after I found a blue card in my deck the night I came home from that tournament, I got her this morning." Houndinamon jumped down and sniffed Henry and the others. "She's like Guilmon!" said Takato. "You created Guilmon?" Takato nodded.

"Something must be coming in the Digital World for us to have a new tamer." said Henry. Everyone else nodded. "Your right. There is something coming." someone said. I looked down at Houndinamon. "Well, what is it?" I asked. She shook her head. "I don't know, all I do know is that it's big and angry and scary..." she said dropping her ears. I pat her head gently. "Don't worry, Dina. Your safe now." Henry walked over and pat Houndinamon as well. "Yeah, I bet whatever it is can't get you here." "Momentai.~" Terriermon added. "It means 'take it easy.'" Henry explained. Houndinamon perked up and licked Henry and Terriermon's faces. "I like you guys, your really nice like Hazel!~" she said. Then the bell rang. "Aww man..." complained Kenta and Kazu. Henry walked up to Kenta and whispered something to him. Kenta nodded. "Okay." Henry grinned at the other teen. "Thanks." he responded. The others left and Henry walked over to me and Houndinamon. "Terriermon, why don't you guys take Houndinamon to the park and introduce her to Calumon." Terriermon nodded and all the Digimon ran off with Houndinamon. Henry cleared his throat. "Kenta asked to take you to your last class since I had the same one." I turned to him. "O-okay. Uh...l-let's go." Henry nodded. "O-okay." then he lead me to art class.

"So you draw?" I asked. Henry nodded. "Yeah. I don't do it often, but when I do it never looks right. That's why I'm taking a class. What about you?"

"My dad taught me how to draw not long after my mother died. He knew I already enjoyed it so he taught me everything he knew about art. I could teach you a few things if you'd like, Henry." He smiled and nodded. "I'd like that very much actually." he said opening the door for me. "After you." he said kindly. "T-thanks.." I said putting some hair behind my ear. "N-no problem." He said. "Wanna sit with me?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah, that way I can show a few things before class starts." Henry smiled warmly. "Sounds like a plan to me."

While we waited for the teacher, Henry watched intently as I started sketching something. "What are you drawing?" he asked. "I don't know, I usually just let it happen."

"Can I see it?" he asked. I nodded and slid the paper in Henry's direction. "Wow, this is really good." he looked at the drawing some more. "It kinda looks Garururmon." I looked closer at it. "Yeah. I guess this is Houndinamon as a champion." "She sure does look cool." I smiled. "Thanks." Then class started.

Half way through class we went over to the tables and gathered our things for a team project. "Alright everyone, time to pick your partner. Have at it." Henry leaned over slightly. "Will you be my partner?" he asked shyly. I nodded, "Okay." He smiled. "So you wanna meet up after school?" I nodded again, "Yeah, how about we go to my apartment. My dad's working and probably won't be home till tomorrow and my brothers are going to a friends house for awhile." Henry nodded. "Sounds like a plan..meet me after school at the front gate, kay?" I nodded back. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 2: Art and the Twins

_**Okay so I got this review from True2Momentai, right. And apparently there's this thing called the 'The fault in our stars' and I'm guessing there's a character with the same name as my character. I've never heard of it. My character was named after a relative of mine that I was really close with, but passed away a few months ago. We both shared a love for Digimon and this is how I will remember her.**_

After school Henry walked me to my locker and he leaned against the door and it made him look super hot- I mean attractive- no I mean- good looking- I- aww forget it. I'll admit it I like Henry. A lot.

"So you ready?" He asked. "Don't you have to get your stuff?" I asked in return. "No, I can have Terriermon get it for me when they close the school. So are you ready or what?" I nodded and the two of us walked to my apartment building. "So what was your life in America like?" I shrugged. "Well, to start off, I've had more fun here in Tokyo than I ever did in the States. I've played Digimon for as long as I can remember, at my old school the girls would tease me and the guys would never let me play with them because I'm a girl." I said we walked inside. I felt something on my hand. "Well, those kids were stupid. So you have a D-power?" I nodded. "Is it okay if I look at it?" I reached for my 'D-power' and handed it to him. "Here." Then I made my way over to couch and sat down as Henry copied the action. "Nice." he said giving it back. I thanked him and set my things on thee coffee table. "So what do you want do for the project?" I asked.

Henry shrugged. "I don't know..." then he bowed his head and rubbed behind his neck nervously. I hid a blush with my bangs and smiled internally. _Man, he's so cute!_ ThenI felt Henry move my hair out of my face. "Better." He said softly. I smiled slightly.

"So since we have to do something nature related for the project, I was thinking we could do a painting of lilies in a pound during Autumn. What do you think?" Henry smiled. "Sounds good to me." I stood up and walked to my room and gather my sketch pencils, colored pencils, and paper. When I came back Terriermon and Houndinamon where in the floor playing with a white and purple digimon. Henry walked over and took some stuff out of my hands. "I would have helped you if you asked?" I shook my head. "It's fine, Henry. You're a guest." I responded. "Please tell me next time, I want to help." he said.

"Well, I still have to get a canvas and some paint, so you can help with that since your so eager to help." I laughed, walking to my room again. Henry smiled and followed. "So tell me what I meed to get." he said. "Uh just grab some paint and I'll get the canvas." he nodded and walked over to my drawers of paint. I grabbed the canvas and walked over to Henry to help pick out some colors. Then we looked looked through the draws and then our hands touched and I jerked away, blushing deeply. "Henry! I'm hungry!" said a voice. "Me too!" said Houndinamon. I laughed, "Are they this always hungry?" I asked. Henry nodded. "Yep. Come on, let's get going before they destroy your kitchen." he said.

After we picked our colors and feed the Digimon, I sketched out the lilies and water. "Wow, it's beautiful...and it looks so real." I smiled. "Thanks, I'm glad you like it." I said laying everything on my art table. "So what do you what to do now?" he asked. "How does a movie sound?" Henry nodded. "Okay." I smiled. "Hope you like horror movies." I said taking off my goggles.

"Sounds like a plan." I looked over at him. "Why don't you pick one out, all of the movies are on that little shelf under the tv stand. "Okay." he said walking over to the shelf.

I sat next to him and answered questions about some of the movies. "What about this one." he said handing my a DVD case. I looked at it. I felt the hairs on my neck stand a bit. It was _Nightmare on Elm Street._ "I haven't seen this one have you?" He shook his head. "No. You wanna watch it?" I nodded. "S-sure. It's something different."

"I guess so." he responded. "Why don't you go sit down and _I'll _put in the movie." He added. I giggled, turned out the lights and went to the couch. He put in the disc and hit play, quickly coming to the couch to sit with me.

As we watched the movie I was really freaked out by this Freddy Kruger guy. It was creepy how he attacked his victims from within their dreams. Whenever I saw something that scared me, I would gripped the fabric of something and buried me face in whatever I had a hold of to shield me eyesight. Then the movie was paused. "Hey, Hazel, you okay?" asked Henry. I took my face away from my comforter and looked up at Henry. "Yeah...I-I think so.." I stuttered. "Then why are you crying?" he asked, using his coat sleeve to wipe my eyes. "I-I didn't know I was. I guess I was just a little spooked."

I felt his arm tighten around my shoulders. _How long has he had his arm around me?!_ Then he leaned over a little. "Don't worry..I'll protect you..." Then with that he kissed me. It wasn't long or anything. Just short and sweet. It was kinda like a peck, but longer by about four seconds. "I-I should get going. Can't keep my parents waiting..." he said as he stood up. I quickly stood and followed him. "Henry, wa-." I quickly covered my mouth. "Huh?" he said with a sleeping Terriermon in his arms. "P-please don't go...or at least not yet." I said, shyly. He walked over to me. "Okay. I'll stay." I smiled slightly. "Your really pretty when you smile, Hazel Grace."

"Thanks. It's funny that's what Kenta said during home room."

Henry lifted an eyebrow. "So wanna finish the movie?" I asked. "Only if you want to. I wasn't paying much attention to it. I just liked holding you." he said softly. I blushed a little.. Okay a lot. "I hadn't realized that I had a hold of your jacket, sorry about that." He came closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't be. Like I said before, I liked it, but not as much as I liked this." he said, kissing me again. This time I actually had a chance to hold him back, I put my hand on his chest. He pulled back. "Sorry... I-I just...I don't even know."

When I was released from Henry's arms, I stepped away went to my room to change into some sweatpants and a really baggy, old blue hoodie. My sweatpants were a bit big and barley hung off my waist, but I didn't mind because my hoodie covered it up. I came back to the couch and avoided eye contact with Henry. "Comfortable?" he chuckled. "Mm-hm." I hummed. "Can I ask you something?" he turned to look at me and I nodded. "Will you go out with me Friday night?" I blushed deeply. "I'd have to think about it." Henry nodded. "That's understandable."

"Alright. I'll tell you by Wednesday.." Then my phone went off. "I'll be back, it my dad. Just be quiet." Then I answered it. "Hi, Daddy."

"Hey, kiddo. I won't be coming home to night and or wake you up in the morning. Your brothers should be on their home. Will you be okay?" I frowned. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Right now me and a friend of mine are studying so I won't be lonely tonight." Dad's voice seemed happier. "Well, I'm glad your making friends, Hazel. I got to get back to work, okay."

"Okay."

"Bye. Love you, kiddo."

"Love you too, Daddy. See ya later." then hung up. I stood up and walked to my room, frustratedly ran my fingers through my short black hair. I closed the door behind me sliding down it with my legs pulled to my chest. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hazel?" Henry called. _He must have been following me._ "Hazel, is everything okay?" he asked, knocking on the door again. I wiped my eye. "Yeah, I'm okay." I said, trying to hide the shakiness in my voice. "Can I come in?" I cracked the door a little so I could see him. He stepped closer and sat on the floor to my level. "So I'm taking that as a no." I shrugged. "Hey, don't cry." he said. "Tell me what's wrong." I closed my door and as he requested I told him what Dad said.

"Hang on a sec, I'll be right back, okay."

"Okay.." Then everything was silent. A few minuets later he came back Then he came back. I could tell because he slid down the door. "What was that about?" I asked

"I asked my parents if I could stay all night with a friend, but they think I'm staying with Takato."

"Henry, you don't need to stay. I-I'll be alright." He shook his head. "It's fine, I want to." he said. I blushed deeply. "Really I'll be fine, my brothers texted me and they're on their way home.." I knew it hurt Henry, but I didn't want the boys to screw up any chance I've got with Henry. He's so cool.

I came out of my room and Henry fell into my room and hit the the floor. "Oh crap. Sorry, dude. I didn't know you were still there." I said, helping him up. Then there was a knock on the door of the apartment.

"Hazel Grace, it's us."

"Jack and Jackson. Let us in."

"Yeah because _someone_ forgot their keys in our room."

"Hey you forgot yours too, Jack." I gasped and shoved Henry in my closet. "Stay here and do not come out until I say." Henry nodded and closed the door. "Coming." and went to open the door. "Hey guys, sup?" Jackson ruffled my hair. "Oh how cute. Our baby sister is still acting like we're back in the states. Isn't it just adorable, Jack." Jack nodded and picked me up off the ground in a hug. "She's just too cute for her own good!" Jack shouted. "Jack, put me down! I have a guest." Jack dropped me and he and his brown haired look faced each other, rambling about my first friend since we moved here I think two years ago.

"Oh did you hear that, brother dearest?! Our baby sister has a friend!"

"Oh yes, we must meet them at once, don't you agree, Jackson?"

"This is why I don't tell you guys stuff like this. You two talk all fancy and junk. Pull yourselves together or you won't meet him like ever." They stopped and looked at me with those crooked smirks that scare the crap out of me. Jackson leaned on his whited haired brother's shoulder. "So...your new friend is a guy." _Oh god their talking at the same time! I need to get out here!_ I then ran to my room slamming the door shut. "Get her!" they shouted. Thank god my door has a lock on it. "Hazel Grace, don't make us take this to an extreme!" Jack shouted.

"No, no, no!"

"Then let us meet the guy!" Jackson said.

"Are you nuts?! You two will freak him out!" Then everything was silent. "Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Don't you dare do it!" but it was too late they had already picked the lock and Jack had me on the ground with a loogie slowly coming down to touch my face. "Jack, gross." Jackson laughed. "Where is he? Tell us where and I'll call him off." I sighed. "Fine, but call him off first." Jackson nodded and told Jack to back of off. Jack helped me up and I punched Jack in the arm. "I'm going to kill you later." Jack hid behind Jackson and I smirked. "Don't get any ideas." I said, walking over to the closet. "Come on, Henry."

Henry walked out and waved awkwardly, rocking on his heels. _Oh my god stop being so adorable._ "Jack, Jackson, this is Henry. He plays Digimon like us."

"Uh...hi." Henry said. Jack and Jackson had their mouths wide open. I dropped my head. "Good grief..." I walked over and shut their mouths harshly. They rubbed their jaws. "Uh ow." they said. Then the two looked at each other and nodded. _Oh no..they've got an idea._

Luckily Houndinamon and Terriermon walked inside my room. "Hazel Grace, I'm sleepy.." she said. "I am too, Henry..." The boys once again froze up and stared at Terriermon. "Jack, Jackson! What did I tell you about staring!?" I said slapping the both in the head. "Ow! And wow a real Terriermon.." Jack said. "I know right...and the other one looks like Hazel Grace's drawing of Houndinamon." Jackson said. "Who do think I am? A miniature Shadow Garururmon?" she yawned. Dina sat down and I walked over to her and keeled beside her. "Hey, bud." I said scratching behind her ear. "She's really there? This isn't one of our holograms we use to mess with you?" Jackson then slapped Jack in the stomach. "Anyway it's late and we think it's best you leave." Then the boys grabbed Henry (who grabbed Terriermon) and was shoved out the door. "Bye, Hazel Grace!" Once I was sure Henry was gone I grabbed the twins by the ears and pulled them to the couch shoving the down. "What is wrong with you two?! Do you know how bad you made me look in a matter of minuets?!"

The twins looked down. "We're sorry..." Jackson started. Jack nodded. "Yeah. As your older brothers we feel well...Jackson?" He said looking toward Jackson for assistance. "What Jack means is that as your older brothers we feel like we have a responsibility to protect you. The three of us were really close and anymore you've been shoving us away." he said. Then Jack added. "He's right. We miss you, kiddo." I sighed. "And you guys aren't just pulling something on me?" They shook their heads. "Nope." I smiled at my dorky brothers. "Fine. We'll start hanging out more." Then twins hugged me. " Just don't do anything that will make me look bad in front of Henry.."

"Oh someone has a crush..." they teased.


	4. Chapter 3:Allons-y to the Digital World

**_I wanted to say I'm sorry because I noticed I had this entire story messed up. So think I fix it, but away I enjoy writing this. It's just awesome _**- ~ - **_Allons-y_**

* * *

* In the Digital World *

"Sunomon!" yelled a dark and powerful voice. "Y-yes, Master Knobbymon!" answered the small blue digimon as he ran to his master's side. Sunomon bowed, "What is it, Master?" he asked. "The new Digimon! Where is it!" Sunomon began to tremble. "I'm sorry, sir, but she escaped to the real world before the Taklemon could caught her. "SHE WHAT!?" said Knobbymon angrly. The drop of his large paw on the ground caused a huge earthquake. "My deepest apologies, Master Knobbymon. I will assemble a new team to retrieve the hound."

"You better."growled the master. _**(doctor who reference!)**_

* * *

*In the Real World*

I decided to wake up early just as I did yesterday so I could make breakfast for me, the twins, and Houndinamon. I fixed a ton of pancakes with maple syrup, bacon, and something to drink. "Hmm..." someone said. Then I saw Jackson come around the corner with Jack by his side. "What smells good?" asked Jack. I smiled. "Morning, boys." Houndinamon stretched on the couch. "I smell food!" she said happily. "Did you make breakfast?" asked Jackson. I nodded. "Yeah, didn't dad tell you he was staying the night at work?" I said finishing up. They shook they're heads. "Smells good." said Houndinamon. "Here you go, everyone." I said setting a plate in front of Houndinamon. "Thanks, Hazel!" the digimon said. "No problem. Here, boys." Then I gave them their plates. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Then we all started to eat. Once we finished the twins cleaned up the kitchen while I went to get dressed. When we finished that I walked to the living room to the twins and Houndinamon waiting for me. "Ready to go?" asked the twins. "Yep." Then we left.

When we got to the lobby I caught a glimpse of Henry. "Hey, look it's Henry." said Jack. "Go talk to him." said Jack, shoving me toward him and I glared at him. "Jack, stop it."

Then he turned in our direction. "Hey, Hazel Grace."

I smiled a bit. "H-hey, Henry.." I said, waving. Then one of the twins cleared their throats.

"Oh shut it." I said, elbowing them. "We'll see you two around. Come on, Henry. Houndinamon is probably waiting for us outside by now." Once we were out of sight I sighed. "I don't think they like me." said Henry. "Who? The twins? Trust me they like you. So where's Terriermon?" I asked. "He's probably at school by now." I nodded. "So do you want to work on that project tomorrow?" I asked. "How about we do it the Digital World?" Houndinamon stepped in front of us. "No no, no, no. Bad idea. Knobbymon might be there!"

"Who's Knobbymon?" we asked. "I don't know, but he was in this thing with pictures in my head last night. He was the one who sent the Taklemon after me!"

"Well that gives us a better reason to go now, Dina." Henry looked at me. "Are you nuts? We don't even know what we're up against."

"Exactly, we need to know. It's not like we can have someone who can spy on this Knobbymon dude." Henry sighed. "You have a point, but that doesn't mean we go looking for a fight."

"Ditto."

"Come on, we should get going." I nodded and we started walking.

By the time we made our way to the gate we were laughing and goofing off. "Okay, I've got one but it's a pretty terrible joke. What do you call a belt of watches?" Henry shrugged. "A _waist_ of time." we laughed at how terrible it was. Then we walked to the wall. I watched as Henry did some kinda ninja move to get on the wall to sit down. "Want some help getting up here?" I shook my head and used some hardcore tricks my brothers showed me to get up there next to Henry. I think I made quite an impression on my companion. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"My brothers." I said, smiling. "Your good." "Thanks." A few minuets later, I saw Kenta, Kazu, Takato, and Guilmon. "Hey, guys." said Henry. They waved. I jumped down and greeted them, well the three that didn't irritate me. Henry followed behind me. "So what happened last night, Henry? I thought all of us were going to the park."

"Oh yeah. Something came up and I had a project to work on with Hazel Grace." He said. "Great now your trying to mess with group. You know, I'd hit you if you weren't a girl." said Kazu.

"Oooh, I'm so scared. I bet a Fresh (baby digimon) hits harder than you." I said, crossing my arms. "Oh yeah?!" He said, getting in my face. Of course I played tough like I usually did. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, moron."

"Okay that's it, I want a rematch! You cheated!"

"It's not my fault you drain your digimon's energy. Oh yeah, I forgot to give this back." I said reaching into my deck to retrieve Henry's card. "Here you go." He smiled. "Keep it." "Wow thanks, Henry. This is actually the one card I _don't_ have."

"Of course. Consider it a 'Good Job on Kicking Kauz's Butt' gift." he chuckled as I smiled at him. Then I couldn't help but ask, "What about you Takato, are you dating anyone?" I asked. "Yeah, I'm dating Jeri actually."

"She seems nice." I said still smiling. "So what does that make Jeri, Takatomon?" asked Guilmon. "Guilmon you haven't called me that in years, but that means Jeri is my girlfriend." Takato laughed. I smiled at Guilmon. "So you drew Guilmon?"

"Yep. He turned out better than the picture." He chuckled. "He's so cute!~" I said, petting the dino. "Man, why does everyone say that?" I shrugged. "Hey, we've got some time before school, why don't you guys show me this park I've heard so much about."

The boys nodded and we were off. When we got there we I shoved them playfully and ran with Houndinamon by my side. "Catch me if you can, boys." I shouted. They laughed and ran after me. I hid in some bushes and Houndinamon kept running. When I saw the boys going after Dina, I ran deeper into the vegetation of the park.

Then something sparkly caught my eye. I walked over to it to touch it and when I did I was taken somewhere I have never been. I couldn't see so I pulled down my goggles. I looked around and saw that I was floating. "Henry? D-Dina?" I called. "Man, this is weird..that way's down and I'm not- FAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

"Houndinamon!" I yelled.

* * *

3rd Preson

Meanwhile in the park, Houndinamon stopped; her ears twitching. "What's wrong, Houndinamon?" asked Henry. "Something's wrong. I can't feel Hazel's presence anymore!" Then Houndinamon darted off to track down Hazel's scent. "I found it! Come on!" she commanded. Henry followed worriedly. "Are you guys coming or not?!" Henry shouted. Then Kenta and Takato followed. "Why should I? That girl is nothing but a troubled bitch." "Come on." said Kenta grabbed Kazu by the ear and dragged him with the rest of the group. "Ow, Kenta, that hurts!" "Good, you deserve it for what you said about Hazel Grace." he said sternly. "Well, it's true!" Kazu said. "It is not your just mad because she treats you like Rika did when we were younger."

"Both of you be quiet and let me concentrate!" yelled Houndinamon. They all stayed quite. "Hey is that a portal?"

"Oh no you don't think?"

Houndinamon nodded. "She's attracted to shiny objects so that means she's probably in the Digital World."

"Houndinamon, go get Terriermon." Houndinamon nodded and went to get Terriermon. "You guys go get the others. Me, Terriermon, and Houndinamon are going to go ahead and go after Hazel Grace."

"But, Henry-" said Takato. "Now before the portal closes!" then Houndinamon and Terriermon had returned and the trio went to the other side.

* * *

Back to Hazel

These weird Metalkorromons had attacked me and luckily I got away. _This place is fucking crazy!_ I thought. I had hid in a cave near a frozen river and pulled my knees to my chest. It's so cold, there must be at least a foot and a half of snow out there. _Houndinamon...where are you?..._ I was afraid. I can only handle being alone for so long... _How long am I going to be like this?_ Was my biggest concern.

"Look who we have here, Cyberdramon." I looked at the mouth of the cave. "W-who there?..." I asked with a shaken voice. "It's okay, it's okay, it's me, Hazel Grace, I'm Ryo Akiyama, remember? You beat me in that tournament over the summer." he said, walking closer. I lifted me head from my knees. "R-Ryo? W-what are you d-doing he-here?" Ryo keeled in front of me. "I come here every now and then. More importantly what are _you _doing here?" I shrugged. "I-I don't know..." Ryo put his coat over me and carried me over to Cyberdramon. "Cyberdramon, go to the castle in the monochrome plain and make it fast." Cyberdramon nodded and took of into the air. Before I knew I blacked out... guess I got too cold.

* * *

Back to 3rd Person

Hazel laid in a bed by a window not far from where Ryo and Cyberdramon was keeping watch along with Knightmon. "Cyberdramon, I want you to stay on guard. You never know when Knobbymon could have sent out one of his servants." Cyberdramon nodded and went to one of the towers to keep watch.

Ryo sat on a bed next to Hazel Grace, examining her pale face. Then he spotted her Digivice. _So that's why she's here..._

Meanwhile, Henry, Terriermon, and Houndinamon arrived in the forest like area of the Digital World. "Hazel..." Houndinamon said sadly. Henry pet Houndinamon's head. "Don't worry, Houndinamon. We'll find her in no time." He said trying to cheer up the tamerless Digimon. Houndinamon started growling out of the blue and was now standing in a crouch, ready for an attack. "Henry, something's coming our way." said Terriermon, looking west. "What is it?"

"Digimon." then Terriermon hopped down next to Houndinamon. Suddenly a herd of Mammothmon came stampeding down the dirt paths. Henry and Terriermon quickly got out of the way, but Houndinamon froze. "Terriermon, you've got to get her out of there." Terriermon nodded. "I could use some more speed to get there in time." Henry nodded back. "You've got it."

"Digi-Modifiy!" Henry said, swiping his modify card. "Speed activate." then Terriermon zoomed off and stood by Houndinamon. "Digi-Modifiy, Wargreymon: Brave Shield."

"Duck!" Terriermon said, receiving the shield just in time before the Mammothmon had reached them. Henry ran over to the two Digimon. "Are you guys okay?!" They nodded. "Thank you for saving me, boys. Now, let's go look for Hazel Grace!"

"Yeah!" they responded. Not long after the trio agreed, the other tamers (by some weird miracle) arrived. "Hey, guys. Any luck?" said Takato. Houndinamon shook her head. "We haven't even started."

"Well, I still don't want to look for her. All she'll do is pick on me. I just don't see the point." Kazu said. "Will you stop complaining?! That's probably why Hazel Grace still does! When she first started to pick on you, she had every right to!" Yelled Kenta. Kazu took Kenta by the hand and dragged him into the vegetation."We'll catch up later!" "Kazu?!"

"Okay..." said Takato. "I'm going to look for Hazel Grace." said Houndinamon. "Alright, I'll come with you. Come on Terriermon." said Henry as Terriermon hopped on to his shoulder. "Fine, but we need to hurry." then she ran off with Henry following close behind. The faster she ran the strong her instincts grew.

* * *

Back to Hazel

I woke up in a bed, but it was my bed. I looked at the room I was in, but it wasn't my room. I don't remember where I am or what had happened. Then there was a knock on the door frame and I looked over. I saw Ryo leaning against the frame. "Glad to see you're awake, Hazel Grace."

"Ryo? Where are we?" I asked. "We're in the Digital World remember?"

"What?!"


End file.
